ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Starrsplash
Jamie Colter (Born 17 August 1983), better known under his primary moniker of Jamie Starrsplash, is a Canadian pro wrestler, having worked for EWW and XWA, along with making sporadic appearances in underground promotions in Australia, Canada, and the United States. Colter has also wrestled under the name and gimmick of STARRO 'in Japan. Upbringing and Early Career Jamie Starrsplash was born on August 17, 1983, in Toronto, Canada. His family life was surrounded by wrestling, as his two brothers were already enthralled in the sport, and his father Robert assisted in running and wrestling for Maple Leaf Wrestling. Growing up, not only was he trained by his father, but he also received extra training from the legendary Raymond Rougeau. Whilst in the middle of his training, having learnt only basic skills and fundamentals, Jamie began working for Maple Leaf as Jamie "The Lion" Colter at the young age of 15. Although booked at first as an Enhancement Talent, Colter was simply happy to be involved in the sport he loved and had grown up watching. After working through a complete 3-month schedule and impressing not only the Maple Leaf road agents, but his own biggest critic, his father, Jamie was told that he was no longer going to be working as a Jobber, and instead would have a much bigger stake in the company’s storylines. Despite progressing his abilities and understanding of pro wrestling’s psychology immensely, and being able to acquire a good amount of heat from any audience, whenever Jamie was about to be brought into a major storyline and was set to go over his opponent, the established veterans of the company cried foul, accusing Robert of pushing his son only on the fact that they were family. Jamie realized that he would be unable to gain any major exposure while this fiasco was going on, and decided to make a move to Australia. The Australian scene at the time, was very diminished, the sport only having a minority of fans compared to the boom it experienced in the 80’s. However, there were still a number of fledgling promotions rising in the local suburbs. Colter set down in Melbourne, and immediately became involved with Professional Championship Wrestling, otherwise known as PCW. Changing his ring name to Jamie Starr, he utilized his love of Glam and AOR into his gimmick of now being an excess-loving metal-head, leading to a series of interviews were he revealed a disturbing idolization of classic Journey frontman Steve Perry. Jamie worked his way high into PCW’s Upper Midcard via his hilarious and on-occasion downright infuriating promos, and his fantastic, emotional matches. Despite this, Jamie needed extra income to pay the bills, and signed up with Australian Chaotic Championship Wrestling. PCW, upon hearing this, immediately terminated their working agreement with Jamie, ending his run with the company, for now. Although one would look at this as being a severe blow to one’s career, Jamie took it on the chin, and debuted in ACCW as Jamie Starrsplash, now bringing a psychotic and arrogant flair to his Glam character. After tremendous feuds with some of the company’s top stars, Jamie won his first Championship belt, the ACCW Heavyweight Championship, claiming the strap after a brutal Barbed Wire Match against Mayhem. Starrsplash successfully retained the Title for 7 months, before finally dropping it to young upstart Billy Blaze. Jamie then formed an alliance with fellow Glam-Rocker Johnny Sykes, and the two claimed the ACCW Tag Team Titles after a 3-Way Tag Match with The Unholy Alliance and Arrogance Inc. The rivalry between PCW and ACCW soon came to an end, when members of both companies Booking Committees agreed on a Promotion vs. Promotion storyline. Starrsplash began working dates once again for PCW, claiming the PCW World Championship. EWW Despite his huge success on the Australian scene, Jamie wanted to ply his craft on a larger scale, sending tapes to any company in the United States with a secure television deal. General Manager of EWW and wrestling sensation AJ Styles was impressed by Jamie’s in-ring work, and the two came to a mutual deal. Starrsplash moved to Philadelphia and debuted for the National promotion, not only infuriating other wrestlers with his obnoxious behavior and antics, but gaining severe hatred with the boys in the back after sneak-attacking numerous workers. Jamie finally drew the ire of AJ Styles when one of Jamie’s scheduled opponents, Shadow, was viciously attacked outside a local club, the injuries he gained forcing him to retire from the sport. Starrsplash was irate at the news, going on a tirade at the injured superstar, verbally assaulting not only him, but his family. AJ suddenly appeared at the stage, seeking vengeance for Shadow, but Jamie quickly fled the scene, leaving AJ seething, and thus, kicking off the company’s most legendary feud. Styles booked himself and Starrsplash in a Hardcore Match the very next night on EWW’s flagship televised program, and the battle got off to an impromptu start when Starrsplash attacked AJ in his own locker room, before humiliating The Phenomenal One by urinating on his fallen body. Despite this humiliating assault, the battle raged on throughout the night, with AJ eventually pinning Starrsplash after a Super Styles Clash. With revenge on his mind, Jamie reached out to company veteran Shaun Powers, who also had a score to settle with AJ, and the duo teamed up to take on AJ and his long-time friend Chris Fury in a Steel Cage Match, with Jamie and Shaun picking up the victory, after severely injuring both Fury and AJ. With the feud settled for the time being, Jamie and Shaun set out to assemble a force of young pro wrestlers under the group banner of “New Blood”. Recruiting The Trailer Park Gangsta and John Nitro into their group, the 4 began a reign of anarchy across the promotion, although their numbers were crippled when Nitro left EWW, and Starrsplash and Powers made the decision to kick TPG out of the group, which they did in style, interfering in his match against AJ Styles, and pushing him through a table, costing him the match with the then-EWW Heavyweight Champion. Although the New Blood were reduced to a duo, they continued their reign of terror over the company, until former Heavyweight Champions Xero and Brad Harders teamed up with TPG and viciously attacked Shaun Powers, leaving him injured, before warning Starrsplash that they had intentions of doing the same to him. GM AJ Styles then stepped in with a resolution to both parties: Jamie would face AJ in a match with AJ’s Heavyweight Championship on the line. If Jamie won, the belt would be his. If he lost, he would be forced to leave EWW. Both parties accepted, and AJ and Jamie went on to have one of the greatest matches in the history of EWW, with Jamie claiming the Championship belt. Jamie went on to be the most dominant Champion the company had seen since it’s inception, defending against veterans like Mikko and Xero, and young upstarts like The Caribbean Killer, although his sights once again turned to AJ Styles when Chris Fury, the man that Jamie had injured during his time with the New Blood, was about to return. AJ guaranteed his friend a shot at Jamie’s World Title, drawing the anger of Starrsplash, who charged into the ring, assaulted AJ, and planted one on AJ’s girlfriend Maria. With the feud reignited, Jamie narrowly escaped a Triple Threat Match with both AJ and Fury with his Title intact, before once again defeating AJ Styles in a Ladder Match, after which he landed a Starrsplash from 16 feet above onto his prone opponent, putting him on the shelf for a large amount of time. With AJ now out of the picture, Jamie was free to focus his efforts on Chris Fury, who he successfully defeated in a one-on-one contest in order to retain his Title. It was at that very same event though, that company veteran Xero, became the Number One Contender for Jamie’s Title. Starrsplash was immediately shaken knowing that he would have to face his former friend, and now feared enemy. Nevertheless, Jamie managed to defeat Xero, although a new challenge was already on the horizon for Starrsplash. EEW, a rival company featuring some of EWW’s past workers, began to instigate trouble at various EWW shows. Eventually it all came to a head when Nick Rivers, Shaun Powers, and Brad Harders, all former EWW wrestlers, darted into the ring after a match featuring The Caribbean Killer, and began to viciously assault him. At first, only company veteran Xero attempted to assist his fellow superstar, only for the three rival wrestlers to focus their attentions on him, and beat him down horrendously. Suddenly though, AJ Styles leapt from the crowd, still utilizing the assistance of crutches and feeling the effects of his injury, in an attempt to help out Xero. Alas, he too was beaten down, and it was only when Cain and Jamie Starrsplash ran out from the back that the EEW contingent retreated, although the damage had been done; with AJ Styles aggravating his ankle injury. Although the fans still despised Starrsplash, many believed that his “good” side was beginning to shine, as he attempted to form a friendship with his long-time enemy AJ Styles, assisting him to the medical ward and swearing that he would destroy EEW for him. The next week, EEW General Manager Nick Rivers sent out a challenge for EWW, asking that Jamie Starrsplash, Xero, and Cain participate in a 3-on-3 Total Warfare match against himself, Brad Harders, and Shaun Powers. EWW accepted the challenge, and turned up to EEW’s One Night Only Pay Per View for the match, which featured flaming tables and an assortment of weapons. Finally, the match ended when Brad Harders defected to EWW, nailing Nick with a television set, and allowing Cain to score the pinfall to give EWW the victory. CWW At this time, another promotion opened up, featuring talent from both EWW and EEW. Chaotic World Wrestling quickly gained a cult following thanks to its magnificent roster, and while CWW reached the peak of its popularity, Jamie Starrsplash signed a working agreement with he company. He immediately made an impact on the company, participating in an 8-Man tournament to crown a new Number One Contender for CWW World Championship. Jamie made it all the way to the final match, which pitted him against the psychotic Raven in a Last Man Standing match. In a brutal display, Raven massacred Starrsplash, and left his body bloodied, scarred, and buried underneath a tattered Canadian flag. This loss haunted Jamie, and unleashed his psychotic side, which left him to commit several random backstage attacks on unsuspecting wrestlers. Finally, in a match against the CWW Cruiserweight Champion Frosty, Jamie hit the ring and took to the microphone, revealing his hatred for his “gimmick”. He then declared himself “ Jamie ‘The Lion’ Colter”, the name he went under in his native Canada. Colter then went on a winning streak throughout the CWW ranks, until he once again lost a Number One Contender match against Ryan Blaze, a member of CWW’s administrative faction, which included an assortment of dark and disturbed individuals. After Shayla Darksyde requested Colter to find himself a tag team partner for a bout against Ryan and his cohort Malice, Jamie reached to his foe Xero, who accepted his request. The two formed a dangerous partnership, and although they were plagued by cohesiveness problems, they eventually won the CWW Tag Team Championships. Unfortunately, the company then, facing immense financial problems, declared bankruptcy, ending Jamie’s run with the company. XWA Jamie, still wanting to work for another company whilst figure heading EWW, made his way to the fairly-new Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. Despite having somewhat of a “comedic” reputation, the XWA still had some fierce competitors, one of those being the monster Havik. Jamie quickly made an impression within the XWA ranks by defeating the feared wrestler in his debut, raising the eyebrows of many wrestlers. He continued to dominate, and finally drew the attention of the current XWA Pure Champion, James Harrier. Harrier, known as one of the greatest technical wrestlers in the world, challenged Jamie to a Title Match under Pure Rules at XWA’s biggest Pay Per View, Gateway To Glory. But in the weeks leading up to GTG, Harrier dropped the Title to Dal in a huge upset, leaving Jamie to easily devastate Dal at GTG and pick up his first XWA Title. Harrier then requested a Title Match in Tokyo, Japan, at XWA’s next pay per view, Land Of The Rising Stars. Although many predicted Harrier would run rampant over the new comer, Jamie managed to defeat Harrier and retain his Title. Now drawing the interest of one of Harrier’s buddies, Jason Artemius, the two locked up at King Of The Deathmatch, where after a thrilling battle, Jamie Starrsplash lost his Pure Title after suffering a severe beatdown at the hands of the Aussie competitor. Jamie then took a 2-month leave of absence from XWA, although he would return… EWW Continued… Raven, the dark and mysterious wrestler Jamie had faced off against in CWW, had recently debuted in EWW, and had set his sights on Jamie’s World Heavyweight Championship. Initially he taunted Jamie with a series of harmless gags, but these jokes soon became more and more serious, leading to Starrsplash attempting to brawl with Raven, who quickly gained the upper hand, and left him bloodied after a brutal assault. Starrsplash, out for revenge, challenged Raven to a Hardcore bout at EWW’s Dead Man’s Walk Pay Per View, which the hardcore legend accepted. The match ended in controversy though, when the referee officiating the bout declared that the blood loss of both men was becoming a serious issue, and decided to rule the match a no contest. The belt remained with Starrsplash for the time being, but when the cocky Canadian began to gloat about his “victory” over Raven, the wrestler suddenly appeared in the rafters with a live microphone, informing Starrsplash that he had successfully gotten a rematch with Starrsplash, although this time it was to be in a Raven’s Rules contest. The battle took place at EWW’s Nevermore Pay Per View, and despite Raven seeming to have the home turf advantage, Jamie managed onto hang to his Championship, first choking the consciousness out of Raven, and then heading up top and delivering a Starrsplash to pick up the victory. After this victory, it seemed as if Starrsplash’s reign as EWW Champion was never to be stopped…Until it was announced that Stephanie McMasters had bought the company from AJ Styles, and in the process, declared all EWW Titles vacant… Return To XWA After his two month-leave from the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, Jamie Starrsplash’s return to the company was discreetly announced in a posting on XWA.com. Starrsplash was scheduled to take on technical sensation Kayo in his return match, but his opponent verbally beatdown Jamie prior to their match, which led to Starrsplash coming out to the ring early to verbally return fire. Along with the usual trash talk, Starrsplash made quite an unusual claim. He announced that the owner of XWA, boxing legend Gregor Magnum, had utilized voodoo magic to make the audience in attendance for XWA’s past Pay-Per-View King Of The Deathmatch believe that Jason Artemius had defeated Jamie for the XWA Pure Title. This was not the case though, according to Jamie. In fact, Jamie had returned the Title to XWA Management earlier that day, and that the match was all an illusion masterminded by Magnum, due to his jealousy of Jamie’s hair. Despite these outrageous claims, Starrsplash proved that he hadn’t lost a step in terms of in-ring ability that night, upsetting Kayo, who had assistance from partner Wilhelm Jaeger. Jamie’s victory was achieved with the interference of Twisted Sister frontman Dee Snider and journeyman guitarist Bernie Torme, but nevertheless Jamie was back on track, and his new mission? To reclaim the XWA Pure Title. Jamie went onto the next PPV Deadlock, where he once again defeated Kayo (thanks to the help of former Rainbow frontmen Joe Lynn Turner and Doogie White) to become Number One Contender for the Pure Title, now held by Shane McCool. The two engaged in a series of taunts over the next few weeks, including theft of a Wacken ticket, locker room vandalism and Starrsplash dressing up as Papa Shango and nailing McCool over the head with a can of oil. The two finally clashed at XWA Pick Your Poison in a Knockout Match, where Jamie picked up the victory, and the Title, after nailing McCool with a Starr Shot whilst he was in the middle of a Shooting Star Press. Things seemed good for Jamie, until he suffered a non-title loss against Leviticus Dalton on Collision. Starrsplash once again went on a tirade, blaming “Voodoo Man Magnum” for the loss, once again accusing Gregor of magic and illusion trickery against him. Jamie fled to his residence in Preston, Australia, for the next two weeks, although did make it to XWA’s next PPV, Snowhere To Run, to defend against Leviticus Dalton, the very man who sent him on a downward spiral. Jamie, seemingly demoralized and disheveled, was easy pickings for Dalton, who leveled Jamie with a spear and picked up the victory, and the Title. Jamie would flounder for the next two months, wrestling the occasional match, but much bigger things would be in store… EWW: Reclaiming The Title With Stephanie McMasters' decision fragmenting Jamie’s fragile mind, he burst into her office balling his eyes out, demanding a Title shot. Stephanie said that she would give Jamie a shot at the Title at the next Pay-Per-View, although a challenger would need to be found. That very night, EWW-newcomer Unlimited Extreme marched down to the ring, and announced his intention to challenge for the vacant Title. This once again sent Jamie over the edge, as he rushed the ring and brawled with the larger opponent, narrowly avoiding a Reverse Death Valley Driver, and then planting a Starr Shot on the rookie. The next week, the match for the vacant Title was made, Jamie Starrsplash to take on Unlimited Extreme, although it quickly disintegrated into a Street Fight, leading to a double DQ. McMasters then declared that at EWW’s next PPV, St. Valentine’s Day Massacre, the two would do battle. The match type would be decided via a match that took place the very next week, Jamie Starrsplash to take on XWA-owner Sparx. If Starrsplash won, he would choose the match type. If Sparx won, Unlimited Extreme would choose, and he had previously declared his wish for the match to be an Extreme Armageddon Match. Jamie and Sparx went on to have the first of several great matches, although Starrsplash ended up picking up the victory, and going along with UE’s suggestion, deciding upon an Extreme Armageddon Match to settle the feud, and the vacant Title. In a match where both combatants where locked inside a cage, and the ring was covered with thousands of shards of glass, Starrsplash was able to pick up the victory and reclaim the Title. XWA: Continued… Jamie then began defending his EWW Heavyweight Title against such names as Sting and the Wilson Brothers and forming a powerful alliance with friend AJ Styles, whilst over at XWA, a 16-man tournament entitled “The King Of Kings Tournament” was announced, Starrsplash being one of the competitors. The winner of the tournament would go on to Gateway To Glory 2 and face the XWA World Champion, Title on the line. After several weeks of inactivity in XWA, Starrsplash showed up for his match and easily dispatched “The Thief” Arsene Lupin to advance in the tourney. Jamie, displaying no signs of his previous afflictions, looked better than ever. The next week, Jamie was scheduled for a triple threat match against James Andrews and the current XWA World Champion The Irish Virus. Prior to the bout, Jamie and his new associate Tommy Chong engaged in a little verbal sparring session with Jason Artemius, which ended with Jamie being knocked out as a result of an Artemius-S.T.O. Regardless, Jamie went on to steal a victory in that night’s tournament match, despite taking most of the beating. He then went onto the Semi-Finals, where he defeated Mike Aryce, leaving the final match to pit Starrsplash against his nemesis Kayo. Kayo’s mocking of one of Jamie’s idols, metal legend Ronnie James Dio fueled Starrsplash in an unbelievable encounter, which saw Wu-Tang Clan member Ghostface Killah interfere on behalf of Kayo, Dee Snider on behalf of Starrsplash, an assortment of Wu-Wear being pelted at Starrsplash, mini-riots between metal and rap contingents of the audience, Kayo stealing Jamie’s prized metal T-shirts, and finally, a live appearance of Ronnie James Dio himself, whose live performance of the intro of Don’t Talk To Strangers allowed Starrsplash to roll Kayo up for the victory. Jamie then immediately became embroiled in an intense feud with World Champion Irish Virus, which allowed us to see an insight into Jamie’s childhood, and his father’s influence on his choices. At the same time, Sparx and Kayo were allowed to both pick tag team partners for a bout against each other at XWA’s next PPV Self Sacrifice. Kayo decided to choose the one man who held 3 straight victories over him, The King Of Kings, Jamie Starrsplash, to be his partner. Despite initial friction, the two developed in a cohesive unit, and despite two losses to Sparx, the pair went on to defeat Sparx and his partner The Irish Virus at the event. In the upcoming weeks to GTG2, Virus severely injured Jamie’s ribs after a Springboard Moonsault Double Stomp. However, at the company’s largest Pay-Per-View, live at Wembley, Jamie accomplished his father’s dream, and defeated The Irish Virus to become the XWA World Champion. However, the promotion Jamie had started out in America with, EWW, had recently began a feud with XWA, thanks to Lee Fall, an XWA midcarder, interfering in several EWW shows. Speculation begun to arise that Jamie would hold his newly won Title hostage with EWW, his close ties to EWW figureheads AJ Styles and Kin Zan Dant worrying many of Jamie’s friends in the XWA. XWA vs. EWW The fear behind Starrsplash’s defection to EWW was well founded, as the very next week, Jamie announced that he was siding with EWW in the company war. Starrsplash and Kin Zan Dant then went on to injure XWA-loyal Lee Fall with a Flapjack-DDT combo onto a chair, drawing the ire of Starrsplash’s once-buddy Shane McCool. A match was announced for the upcoming Collision, although that wasn’t all that was announced, as The Irish Virus had invoked his rematch clause, and a contract signing was scheduled at the end of the night. Jamie successfully defeated McCool in a comedic match which featured Jamie almost walking out after believing he had won after finding out McCool’s hair conditioner, although the victory was tainted by the interference of both Kin Zan Dant and AJ Styles. Later on, in preparation for the contract signing, Gregor Magnum made his way to the ring, and suddenly the EWW entourage of Jamie, Kin, AJ, and The Wilson Brothers made their way to the ring. At first, despite a little hostility, everything was okay. Jamie signed the contract successfully, however, when asked to leave the ring, the group began to assault Magnum, until The Irish Virus intervened. The group then turned their attentions to him, however after a small beatdown, the XWA locker room emptied in order to clear out the competition. The EWW boys retreated, however they made their return in style next week, as Jamie pulled out a coup, in which after a backstage attack on The Irish Virus, he revealed himself to be romantically linked with Virus’ former fiancé Laura McPhee. Virus managed to gain a small amount of retribution when he, Shane McCool and Arsene Lupin defeated Starrsplash, Dant and Styles in a 6-Man Tag Team Match, although his fiance’s involvement with Starrsplash had a profound effect on Virus, and he began stalking Starrsplash and his EWW cronies. Everything was set for a 1-on-1 Title rematch at Land Of The Rising Stars…However, XWA, facing severe monetary problems, was forced to shut down it’s operations temporarily, leaving the feud to run cold. Jamie asked for his release, and handed back the XWA Title. Retirement And Return: Jamie Starrsplash & Shane McCool's Rising After a month of appearances at local Australian promotions, Jamie made his final appearance for EWW, in which he handed back the EWW World Title to General Manager Frosty. XWA soon was reactivated thanks to a business deal with wrestling promotion United Wrestling Cartel, however Jamie declined a contract. EWW also faced monetary problems, and after being bought out by boxer “Tyrant” Tony Green, Jamie was reportedly thinking over returning to action, however he decided against it. In the following month Starrsplash announced his retirement from wrestling, instead choosing to focus on his ventures in the music industry and his new family. However, this was nothing more than a typical wrestling-style retirement, as just over a year later, Jamie Starrsplash made his return on an episode of XWA Collision, slamming Gregor Magnum and the entire XWA and revealing his abundance of personal problems that persisted him in the past year, the most major of the list is his father turning his back on him, as Jamie put it. Starrsplash was then booked in a "4 Stars Return!" Tag Team Bout at the annual King Of The Deathmatch '09 Pay-Per-View, pitting himself and the man formally known as The Irish Virus, now-Ethan Maler, against the former XWA World Tag Team Champions, Shane McCool and Arsene Lupin. The hotly-contested match came to an end after Maler was pinned following a devastating Powerbomb / Flip Legdrop combination, but unable to bear the bitter taste of defeat, Starrsplash and Maler attacked Lupin post-match, only for Shane to make the save...Seemingly. McCool instead turning his back on his long-time partner, and joining up with The Starr Of The Show, seriously injuring Arsene with the brutal Fall Of The Reich double team maneuver. The pair formed a union under the moniker of "The Rising", a throwback to the classic Rainbow album, and on the next episode of Collision, were revealed as the newest enlistee's of the Genesius Annaya / Mikey Ratings-led Counter-Point Rejects faction. Later that night, The Rising threw out an open challenge to any tag team in XWA, answered at the last minute by Sparx and long-time-Starrsplash-nemesis Kayo, to be collectively known as SNK. Despite a valiant effort, The Rising failed to sparkle, and went down to the newly formed partnership, but pressed onwards nevertheless, the duo made an appearance on the return episode of COMBAT, easily defeating the makeshift tandem of COMBATants CJ Thrust and Faith. Their success would not carry over to the next episode of Collision however, their partnership with Pure Title contender Aaron Staples for a 6-Man Tag Team Match against SNK and Jason Artemius failing to mesh. At Land Of The Rising Stars, whilst McCool took on his former partner Arsene Lupin in a grudge match, the Starrsplash / Kayo series continued, their bout once again delivering a wealth of humor and fantastic wrestling to the Japanese crowd. Fans in attendance expecting a signature "Guest Appearance" as per usual with their matches were not disappointed, as Loudness guitarist Akira Takasaki made a surprise entry to the ring, and shocked fans by striking Starrsplash with a Low Blow and a DDT, allowing Kayo to break his 3-match losing streak against the Canadian scrapper. Starrsplash soldiered on, and was rewarded for his efforts. The pair defeated former World Champion Mikey Ratings and international hot topic AKIRA Inoshi on Collision in a classic match, albeit with the aid of several illegal maneuvers. Previous to this bout, Starrsplash, whilst in a drunken state, interrupted an interview being conducted with Ratings, and told him that as he never officially "lost" his World Championship, he was still the rightful Title Holder, and Ratings, along with the rest of the World Champions crowned since XWA's revival, were all "fake" champions. The Rising followed up with success in singles competition the next week, albeit due to interference on both men's parts, Starrsplash first dragging McCool over an unconscious Haruko Iznami to pick up the win in a fantastic Crusierweight Four Way Fray bout, and McCool returning the favor in Jamie's match against The Ruiner, distracting the referee and Ruiner long enough for Jamie to plant the Starr Shot on his Mexican-Inebriate opponent, and follow through with The Starrsplash for the victory. The Rising's dominance continued the following week, as the duo finally picked up a victory over their arch-rival's SnK, following up the win with a brutal post-match attack on the defenseless Kayo. At XWA's Blood Red Summer Pay-Per-View, Shane McCool got the night started with a victory over his former-partner Arsene Lupin in a Steel Cage Match, despite with a little outside assistance from Starrsplash. And in the Main Event, with Number One Contendership for Genesius Annaya's XWA World Title on the line, in a Four Way Fray, Starrsplash took on both members of SnK, Sparx and Kayo, and Team Malibu champion Joe Roberts, where a double pin situation occurred, Sparx pinning Joe Roberts at the same time Starrsplash pinned Kayo. XWA Officials decided to compromise by pitting Sparx and Starrsplash in a one on one contest on the Draft Episode of Collision with Number One Contendership for Genesius Annaya's World Title on the line. However, only a minute into the match, Annaya interfered by striking Sparx with a steel chair, drawing the Monkey Flip Messiah the DQ victory. Sparx went on to defeat Annaya later that night to regain the XWA World Title, but Jamie interrupted the victory celebration by nailing the new Champ' with a knockout right hand. Starrsplash and Sparx, both drafted to Collision, went on to verbally challenge each other the next week to a Title Match at Pick Your Poison, in Jamie's hometown of Toronto. The fans chose a Steel Cage match as the stipulation, in which the pair took each other to the limit, putting on an intense classic, until Jamie's former Rising-cohort Shane McCool (drafted to COMBAT) interfered, allowing Starrsplash to pick up the victory and regain the Title he never officially lost. The next week on Collision, Jamie was on his own, but didn’t lose any spring in his step, instead seeming more arrogant and wrapped up in his self-beliefs, feeling so self-confident as to have the gall to demand his hated enemy Gregor Magnum throw him a Championship Ceremony, but mid-celebration, Starrsplash then refused to have Magnum award him the Title, instead requesting the very man he defeated to regain the strap, Sparx, declare him Champion instead. Sparx however, denied Jamie’s request, leaving Starrsplash to claim that the XWA Pioneer was “scared” of him. World Champion Once Again Jamie’s first show as Champion wouldn’t be easy however, as later on that night in the Main Event, Starrsplash took on former Pure Champion AKIRA Inoshi in a non-title bout. The contest was completely dominated by AKIRA, but Starrsplash would wind up with the victory after Jamie was able to push Inoshi’s shoulders to the canvas whilst trapped in an Arm Triangle Choke, initiating a pin attempt, before illegally placing his feet on the ropes for leverage. AKIRA’s handler Bruce Richards went on to verbally destroy his client, but Inoshi would have a chance to redeem himself in a Fatal Four Way Main Event at XWA’s Christmas Cross-Brand Special, pitting himself against not only Starrsplash, but Klutz and Joel Xavier. Once again, AKIRA dominated everyone in the match…But Jamie repeated history by placing his feet on the ropes once again during a School Boy Roll Up on Inoshi for the illegal victory! Once again, Richards took his fury out on his Japanese client, however, AKIRA would get a one-on-one rematch the next week on Collision. Despite yet another impressive showing from AKIRA, Jamie used his old tactics to gain a third victory over the big man, entrapping Inoshi in an O’Connor Roll whilst simultaneously utilizing the ropes for the illegal win. This time however, it was AKIRA taking his frustrations out on Bruce Richards after the match, inadvertently shoving his manager to the canvas in his rage. The next week on Collision, AKIRA was scheduled to team up with Crusierweight Champion Nick Cerebrum against Starrsplash and Chaos in a Main Event Tag Team War. However, prior to the bout, Jamie felt obliged to visit his partner’s locker room and apologize for disparaging him in the latest edition of his online blog, A View From The Starr. Starrsplash however made things very awkward between the pair, claiming that Chaos had looked up to him like an idol all the way since their days in EWW, before gifting him with a multitude of shoddy Jamie Starrsplash-Self Made merchandise. Also, when XWA newcomer Nick Fuse made an open challenge to anyone on the Collision roster, Jamie felt compelled to answer…For AKIRA Inoshi, saying that the rookie would benefit from facing an opponent as “weak” as AKIRA, surely infuriating the big man to an even greater extent. However, Inoshi would be denied his vengeance once again that night, as the awkward partnership of the two former C.P.R. members meshed surprisingly well, allowing Chaos to hook Inoshi in his Rejection submission hold, AKIRA having no choice but to tap out. The next week, Starrsplash was absent from in-ring action, but found the time to visit AKIRA’s locker room, where he verbally destroyed Bruce Richards, although Bruce hit back with the claim that he would hit Jamie “where it hurts.”. Jamie had no idea of the meaning of this statement, and didn’t let it get to him, marching down to do guest commentary for the Inoshi/Fuse bout. This would be where AKIRA gained a slight measure of vengeance, as when it seemed like Inoshi had the match wrapped up, Starrsplash slinked into the ring, only to receive a brutal Lariat from the big man, who went on to successfully defeat Nick, and break his losing streak. Later on in the week, a posting on xwa.com announced the booking of a World Title Defense at the 09 King Of Kings PPV pitting Inoshi and Starrsplash against each other, although Jamie seemingly never got word of his defense, apparently too busy with his PGA ’09 World Tour guest commentary in Hawaii, the Champion instead being informed of it by interviewer Jack Price the following week, sending Jamie into a furious rage upon learning that his hated enemy Gregor Magnum was behind the booking. Starrsplash instantly went on a search for the Collision GM…Only to run straight into his son Rick, a furious monster doing only the bidding of his father who had debuted 3 weeks ago. Jamie, scared shitless, feared for the worst, until Gregor himself stepped forward. Magnum had underwent an attitude change in recent weeks, and wasn’t taking any shit from anyone, especially not Jamie’s accusations of assorted witchdoctor-y . With Jamie held at bay by the snarling demon child, Gregor arrogantly informed his nemesis that normally he wouldn’t have booked the World Title Match against Inoshi, but when Bruce Richards pitched the idea, he suddenly took to it. Gregor continued to flagrantly insult Starrsplash, Jamie unable to do anything about it faced with his demon seed, and when the pair had taken leave, Jamie once again lost it, destroying a portion of the backstage area in anger. However, Starrsplash managed to calm down enough to wrestle his old-enemy Sparx in a surprisingly technical based match, the two men putting on an absolute classic, one which was won by Jamie after a devastating Top Rope Sitout Facebuster. The following Sunday at XWA’s Annual King Of Kings Pay-Per-View event, Jamie and AKIRA once again squared off in an absolutely brutal match, Inoshi completely dominating with the exception of a few glimpses of brilliance from Starrsplash, although Jamie did show a great deal of resistance by powering out of several of Inoshi’s finishing maneuvers. However, an odd 20 minutes into the bout, Assigned Official Darren Whitaker was the recipient of a misguided Inoshi-Lariat, allowing Jamie to nail the Japanese big man with a picture-perfect Starr Shot. However, just as Starrsplash went about reviving the assigned referee, Bruce Richards interfered from ringside, sneaking in a low blow on the Champion. It was at this point that Richards frantically motioned to the back for someone to come forth, and that “someone” turned out to be none other than a furious Rick Magnum, followed of course by his father Gregor. Rick quickly slid into the battlefield, and lifted a confused-Inoshi to his feet, before readying himself in a pre-Spear stance, lining up Starrsplash! Things seemed bleak for Jamie, but at the last second before impact, AKIRA could not live with the shame of allowing an outsider to gain him the victory, and shoved Starrsplash out of the way, taking the full brunt of the spear himself. This allowed Starrsplash to not only nail yet another Starr Shot on Rick Magnum, who inadvertently tumbled through the ring ropes and landed on his father, but to also nail Bruce Richards with a Sitout Facebuster, before ascending to the top and nailing a Starrsplash for the win in his first Title Defense. But earlier in the night, Black Majik defeated Jamie’s Rising-cohort Shane McCool in the King Of Kings Final with the help of his nerd squadron, earning a World Title shot! Will he challenge Starrsplash, or head over to COMBAT? As some old dude used to say, only time…Will tell. As it was revealed on Black Majik’s rip-off blog, he would indeed remain on Collision and challenge for Jamie’s World Title, but Starrsplash at the time, did not seem too worried about his next Title Defense, if you believed his words on his true-original blog. No, instead, he was focused on gaining revenge on the diabolical Magnum family who had interfered in his first Title Defense, uniting with fellow-Magnum-hater Slade Mortis to form the AMW (Anti-Magnum Warriors), the pair dedicating to ridding XWA of the stench of corruption. Jamie would indeed get his chance to gain revenge on Rick Magnum and his new-boy-bitch Sparx at the Collision Interbrand Special, but it would not be with new partner Mortis. No, instead for one night only, Jamie Starrsplash And Shane McCool’s Rising was reformed, the duo nailing The Fall Of The Reich on the superhuman-like Rick Magnum to pick up the win in one of the greatest moments of the year. However, Ol’ Greggy would have his vengeance, booking the AMW duo AGAINST each other the very next week in an Openweight Rules match. Despite the idiocy of beating the shit out of each other the next week after declaring a partnership, the pair did so for the LOVE OF THE FANS!~!, with Starrsplash eventually gaining the elusive pinfall after knocking Slade unconscious with a brutal series of Brass Knuckle-tinged strikes. The next week, the AMW looked more united then ever however, as they took on the two Nick’s of the newly formed Chaotic Revolution, a trio united under the leadership of Chaos. The AMW shined however, Slade forcing Nick Fuse to tap out to the Venom’s Kiss. Next week Jamie took on his “protégé” Chaos in a fierce war, that saw Black Majik along with his 8-Bit World Domination Squad interfere and utilize the dreaded PROTEIN POWDER on Jamie. However, Starrsplash was able to pull a victory out of his ass nevertheless, locking on the Canadian Deathlock for the submission win. Post-match however, the 8BWDS initiated a brutal beatdown on Jamie, and with Chaos turning his back on his “friend”, things did not look good for the XWA World Champion…Until Slade Mortis darted into the ring to make the miraculous save, before challenging the Squadron to a tag battle the following week. However, the story would take an odd twist, as Black Majik underwent a complete transformation, dubbing himself “Dark Majik”, an evil soul who had taken refuge inside Black Majik’s body and had taken control over the poor boy, now showing no mercy and taking no shit. This was evidenced in the Main Event Tag Team battle the next week, which saw the duo of Dark Majik and the brainwashed-Lucas Lewis completely concentrate their efforts on Majik’s G2G opponent, before abruptly leaving the ring, giving the match to the AMW via count-out. However, it was all a ploy, as the full 8BWDS rushed the ring, Majik’s minions restraining Mortis whilst Jamie was the victim of the Majikal Mastermind’s devastating finishing maneuver, The Go Fuck Yourself, a Crucifix Piledriver. Starrsplash revealed the next week that his neck was near-broken, and despite not receiving medical clearance, he would battle on, promising to show a more focused-and-determined side of himself from now on. Jamie would then face a blast from the past, as he battled Rick Magnum, barely pulling out the victory over the demon-child with a trifecta of Starr Shots. The next week, the unusual pairing of Starrsplash and Joel “Mr Non-Excitement” Xavier gelled to pull out a victory against Dark Majik and Chaos, and following that Starrsplash earned a victory against 8BWDS-minion Lucas Lewis, despite suffering even more damage to his twig-like neck. Doubts surrounded Jamie’s condition, would he be able to pull it off at Gateway? Or would the Gateway Curse, in which the World Title has changed hands at every G2G event, plague Jamie? Starrsplash and Majik finally met in the Main Event of Gateway To Glory IV, right in Jamie’s hometown of Toronto, Canada, for the highly-anticipated World Title match. The war raged on for well over twenty minutes, which saw Starrsplash busted open from various points on his face, suffering legitimate severe blood loss as a result, as well as the 8BWDS once again making their presence known after Senior Official Ted “Blind” Fells was the recipient of a misguided-Starr Shot, seemingly handing the victory to their leader until Jamie’s buddies Slade Mortis and Shane McCool ran down to make the save, leaving the battle in a definitive one-on-one contest. Eventually, Jamie was able to evade Majik’s Go Fuck Yourself and land his trademark Corkscrew Moonsault to retain the belt in an absolute classic. With two successful defenses under his belt, who will step up to challenge The Starr Of The Show next? Well, the answer to that question is: Whoever wins the annual King Of The Deathmatch. Possibly. With both the XWA and COMBAT World Titles in play, this year’s winner could choose to go after either Starrsplash, or the COMBAT World Champion Genesius Annaya. With the Tournament’s ongoings taking the forefront of XWA Programming, Starrsplash had a fairly easy schedule in the run-up to the PPV, continuing his winning streak and cementing his partnership with Slade Mortis in the process. At the actual event, Jamie made the announcement of frequent-tag-partner Joel Xavier’s addition to the A.M.W, as well as a challenge encouraging the winner of KOTDM to go after him. However, this was not to be the case, as Harold Francis Delaney took the Tournament’s crown, and then went on to defeat Annaya for his Title. The XWA roster took a much needed two-week break before returning to business as usual in Auckland, New Zealand, where Collision had a momentous Main Event. For the first time in history, the XWA World Champion would take on the COMBAT World Champion, but with neither of those Titles on the line: no, instead up for grabs would be H.F.D’s EWW World Championship. Pre-match, Jamie and Harold got into a war of words, where it was revealed Starrsplash had never respected Delaney for winning the belt without facing him for it. Jamie would finally reclaim another belt he never officially lost, as an accidental Jay Money-distraction allowed Starrsplash to entrap Delaney in a School Boy Roll Up for the 3 count. Jamie solidified his partnership with Joel Xavier as the XWA headed to Japan, where Starrsplash continued his winning streak with a number of victories. To end the tour of Japan, a 6-man tag team match pitting 3 of the country's best against 3 XWA representatives was proposed, the XWA team comprising of Slade Mortis and the reunited Rising, Shane McCool making his long-awaited return to the ring after a hushed drug addiction. It was here that Jamie's winning streak ended, although it was a graceful loss in a contest to remember. Jamie then lost to GTG opponent Black Majik in a controversial finish, however this loss was overshadowed by the announcement of a "Rising Reunion Tour" the next week on COMBAT. The Rising were to set off on a series of tag matches, before ending the tour with a singles match against each other, World Title on the line, at XWA's 4th Anniversary Show. Starrsplash retained the Title for a third time in an epic encounter, although narrowly avoided a post-match challenge from young-upstart Azrael Valo after his mentor The Ruiner intervened. Jamie's next Title Defense was quickly announced however, as at XWA's Interactive PPV Pick Your Poison, Starrsplash would defend the belt against either Shane McCool, Slade Mortis, or Joel Xavier, the fans deciding his challenger. McCool earned the fans votes and was chosen to face Starrsplash yet again. The contest that followed was yet another classic, but was overshadowed by interference from Joel Xavier, leading to McCool suffering a neck injury and prone for Starrsplash to retain his Title. Post-match Xavier attacked Starrsplash, claiming to have been held down by his affiliation with the A.M.W. This sent Jamie on a revenge mission against his protégé, but the one to strike first would be the now-opportunistic-and-ruthless Xavier, jumping the A.M.W. inside their locker room with the assistance of resident XWA Asshole Brian Church. Joel then laid in a devastating post-match attack on Jamie after his battle against Agent Capricorn, where it was revealed he was now a client of manager Jerome Chambers. The manager extraordinaire debuted in style, assisting Joel in Spike Piledriving Starrsplash to the canvas, resulting in a minor neck injury, before laying in a beatdown with his trademark baseball bat. These attacks only incensed Jamie further; the World Champion willing to put his belt on the line if it meant getting his hands on the former Anti-Magnum Wrestler. The pair met at King Of Kings, where despite a smart strategy to follow up on the neck injury, and much interference from Chambers, Jamie was yet again able to pick up the victory by the skin of his teeth. The following month saw a series of mysterious pop-ups infect XWA.com, the majority featuring disparaging pictures of Starrsplash and his World Championship. XWA televised broadcasts also received breaks in transmission, apparently taken over by the being behind the unauthorised pop-ups, also insulting Starrsplash and his status as Champion. Jamie gave little thought to these odd occurrences however; instead choosing to focus on an upcoming tournament to crown new XWA World Tag Team Champions. Starrsplash formed an alliance with long-time enemy AKIRA Inoshi known as Canadian Sushi, and the pair were soon annexed into a new stable known as "The New Horsemen" along with Chaos, HFD and Slade Mortis. This new union was formed by COMBAT GM Ric Flair in an attempt to combat The Zodiac menace in a ceremony featuring blessings from the original Four Horsemen. Inoshi and Starrsplash went on to win the Tag Title Tournament Final at Supremacy, putting The Poison away after a long fought battle. However, right after the conclusion of the match, an insane brawl broke out between members of all three major factions, allowing the previously-mentioned unknown detractor to make his presence known as The Ruiner. Ruiner then cashed in on his Lethal Invitional Contract allowing him to easily mop up Starrsplash and steal the World Title away. Re-Retirement The following week in a posting on XWA.com, it was revealed that Jamie and XWA had come to terms on a mutual release from contract. Unnoficial statements from unnamed "insiders" reveal that this was a long time coming from Colter, who had long tired of his position within the company. Jamie has publicly declared himself retired yet again, however has said if he was to return to the world of wrestling, it would be back with XWA. Jamie would reappear in wrestling's headlines in the month of May 2010, two months after the XWA imploded due to suffering crippling losses from an unwanted and unexpected change in management. Starrsplash and a number of other former-XWA wrestlers publicly stated their disdain for the new management, and rumours surfaced of the group beginning to work together on a new project, with the intention of rekindling some of the retro-XWA's success. This idea caught the attention of the National Wrestling Alliance, who provided backing and assistance to the promotion, which was entitled "NWA: East Coast". The promotion held an unofficial debut show in May, which featured Starrsplash himself getting back into the ring. However, the organisation was cut short just before it could spread it's wings, with an undisclosed violation of regulations being brought to the promotion's attention, shutting it down in the process. There have been rumblings of another upstart of NWA: East Coast, but nothing official has been announced as of this time. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves **''The Starrsplash'' (Skytwister Press) **''Syndication'' (Diamond Dust) **''Starr Shot'' (Superkick) **''Canadian Death-Lock'' (Sharpshooter) **''Rougeau Blackout'' (Sleeper Hold) **''A Better Way To Die'' (When opponent is bent over and near a turnbuckle, Starrsplash uses the second rope to springboard to the top rope, before leaping off backwards, and connecting with a flying double-handed facebuster.) **''Play That Funky Music:'' Uranage Slam --> Pick-Up With Uranage Still Intact --> Uranage Slam --> Pick-Up With Uranage Still Intact --> 360 Degree Spinning Side Slam. (This is performed all while Starrsplash sings the chorus to Wild Cherry’s “Play That Funky Music”.) **''Sparx-Killer'' (Top Rope Double-Handed Facebuster) **''Midnight My Love (Crucifix Powerbomb flipped out into a sit-out facebuster) **''Ode To Money (Fisherman's Whiplash, with hooked leg continued to be cradled into a pin) **Diving Leg Lariat **Assorted double-handed-sit-out facebusters, usually transitioned to via a front slam or Canadian Backbreaker. **Cross Armbar **Various Hammerlock-assisted moves (Northern Lights Suplex, Scoop Slam, Back Suplex, etc.) **Dragon Suplex **Muta Lock **Canadian Backbreaker **Running Enziguri **Tiger Driver **Springboard Tornado DDT **Springboard Seated Senton **Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown **Tiger Suplex *'As STARRO' *''STARRO Special ''(Back-To-Belly Piledriver) *''Jason Becker Paralysis Lock ''(Sharpshooter) *''Forget The Past ''(Skytwister Press) *''STARRO Combination #83: Destroy Your Ego'' – (Step-up Enzuigiri to stun opponent, followed by One-Handed Bulldog, and Electric Chair dropped into a Bridging German Suplex) STARRO Combination #143: A Tribute To Mr. Governale’s Heartache - (Uranage Slam, Uranage Slam, Spinning Side Slam…Ended with a Standing Moonsault.) STARRO Combination #666 : Find Your Inner Star – (Superkick, Followed By A Fisherman's Whiplash Rolled Through Into A Sharpshooter) *''B.F.S. - Botched Facial Surgery (Busaiku Knee Kick) *''Farrkyoojeycee ''(Fisherman's Whiplash, with hooked leg continued to be cradled into a pin) *(The) Eddie Gordo (Single-Handstand Roundhouse Kick) *Facebuster *'With John Sykes/The New Midnight Highway Rolling Rockin' Express Rockers''' **''Babyface Fire'' (Dual Superkick/Stereo Superkicks) **''Hairspray Special'' (Syndication into Syke-O-Therapy (Standing Shooting Star Press)) *'With AJ Styles/The Phenomenal Starr's' **''Clash-Splash'' (Styles Clash into The Starrsplash) *'With Shane McCool/The Rising' **''Fall Of The Reich'' (Canadian Backbreaker hold applied by Starrsplash followed by McCool's Penny Drop Backflip Double Stomp. The impact forces the opponent off of Jamie's shoulders, and into a Tiger Driver. ) *'With AKIRA Inoshi/Canadian Sushi' **Starr Shot (Superkick; Starrsplash), followed by an Argentine Neckbreaker (Inoshi) **Double Dragon Suplex *'Nicknames' **''The Starr Of The Show'' **''The King Of Kings'' *'Theme Music' **''Dangerous Tonight'' – Alice Cooper (MLW) **''Protest And Survive'' – Anthrax (Discharge Cover/MLW) **''Seperate Ways'' – Journey (PCW/ACCW/XWA) **''Blackout In The Red Room'' – Love/Hate (PCW/ACCW/Used When Teaming With John Sykes) **''War And Peace'' – Cyclone Tracy (PCW/ACCW) **''War Machine'' – Cyclone Tracy (KISS Cover/EWW/CWW/XWA) **''Lionheart'' – Astral Doors (CWW) **''Demanufacture'' – Fear Factory (EWW/Used When Teaming With AJ Styles) **''Guardian'' – Black Majesty (Used at XWA's Gateway To Glory 2) **''Move Your Body'' – Blessed By A Broken Heart (XWA) **''Krater ''- Infinite Dimensions (As STARRO) **''Dead Between The Walls ''- Pelican (Used when teaming with AKIRA Inoshi) Championships and accomplishments *'Australian Chaotic Championship Wrestling' **ACCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ACCW Tag Team Titles (1 time/With John Sykes) *'Chaotic World Wresling' **CWW Tag Team Titles (1 time/With Xero) *'Extreme World Wrestling' **EWW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **EWW Tag Team Titles (1 time/With Shaun Powers) *'Professional Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (2 time) *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance' **XWA Pure Championship (2 times) **XWA World Championship (2 times) **XWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time, with AKIRA Inoshi) Personal life Jamie resides in Melbourne, Australia. In his spare time, Jamie writes for international metal magazines "BURRN!" and "Heavy Oder Was?", along with owning and running the Melbourne franchise of the world famous rock club The Cathouse.